Hello World
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: Rizzles fluff. Babyfic oneshot. c: don't get diabetes. EDIT: I've decided to make this a series of oneshots based on this little family in no specific order. Feel free to send me ideas of what you wanna read! Be on the look out. :]
1. Welcome To The World

**Author's Note: **_Short fluffy oneshot inspired by a tumblr post. Mild Childbirth ladies and gents. Oh, and it's pronounced "Jamie", thank you Luann. c: _

__**Disclaimer: **All I own are Season one and two. xD

* * *

**Hello World**

"I-I can't do it, Jane. It-it hurts, I can't." Maura shakes her head, her eyes pleading as she looks at me. A mixture of sweat and tears stream down her cheeks as she breathes deeply.

I push away damp honey blonde hair from her face and wipe away sweat. "Yes you can, baby. You can do it, I know you can." I tell her, wrapping my arm back around her thigh.

Maura shakes her head, her lip quivering. "Jane I-" She stops mid-sentence and her eyes screw shut as another contraction rips through her body. Her hand grabs my free one in a death grip and I grimace, wishing I could take away the pain for her. "Oh Godddd, it hurts!"

"Dr. Isles, I need you to push again. You're crowning," The doctor says from the foot of the bed.

I move my head to take a peak down there and my eyes widen at the sight. I can see the beginning of a head. "Jesus Christ, Maur, how in the hell are you doing this?" I ask, my voice an octave higher than normal. She gives me a death glare and clenches her jaw as she pushes, letting out a low unearthly groan that makes my skin crawl.

As the contraction ends, her body drops back and her grip on my hand slackens. "Dr. Isles, you're going to have to push harder, it's not getting anywhere." The doctor glances between us.

Maura's eyes fill with tears again as she looks at me. "I c-can't." she says in a pitiful voice. My heart feels like it's about to break at the sight of her. "You can, Maur. Just think, once this is all over we'll be able to see our baby. I know you can do it." I kiss her temple and help her lean forward again, my arm wrapping around her thigh.

Her face scrunches up in pain as the next contraction starts. "Big, long push, Dr. Isles. " The doctor says encouragingly. And she does, Maura gives it her all, I can feel it because her grip on my hand has it going numb. "That's it, here comes the head." At this, I chance another look and I feel the familiar sting of tears.

"I-I can see a patch of blonde hair." I rasp, biting back tears.

"R-really?" Maura asks, a smile appearing on her face despite the pain. I nod at her, not trusting my voice. She doesn't have time to reply or rest because another contraction steals her breath away and the doctor tells her to push again.

Her death grip returns with a vengeance on my hand, but I can't feel anything anyway. "Here come the shoulders. Push hard, Dr. Isles." I hear the doctor say.

Maura cries out in pain but she doesn't stop. "You can do it, baby. You're almost there, push." And then the most beautiful sound fills the room.

"Congratulations, mommies. It's a girl." The doctor says, holding up a slimy, squirming little baby. Maura drops back against the bed and smiles through a fresh new wave of tears. "Detective Rizzoli, would you like to cut the cord?"

I nod, taking the scissors a nearby nurse hands me before I attempt to steady my shaking hands. I'm shown where to cut it and as soon as I do, the baby is handed over to Maura who's still crying. She takes the squirming, wailing baby in her arms and a look of awe and adoration takes over her face. "Hi baby." She says softly, and immediately the baby stops her cries and settles down.

I'm left breathless at the sight. The nurses work to clean Maura up but she's completely oblivious to them, she only has eyes for our daughter. Daughter. I have a daughter. This tiny human that is an extension of Maura. Maura who is this wonderful, beautiful person filled with love, who before today was my everything. And now _they_ are my everything.

"Jane?" I snap out of my reverie and realize I've just been standing there, crying. "Are you okay? Don't you want to come say hello to your daughter?" She looks down at the little baby in her arms and then back at me, smiling.

I swallow thickly, wipe away my tears and nod. "Y-Yeah." I say as I attempt to move my legs, which feel like jello. I come up to the side of the bed and gaze down at our daughter. "She looks like you." I say with a grin. "Beautiful. Slimy and gooey but still beautiful." I press my forehead to Maura's as she looks up at me with a watery smile and then I kiss her sweetly. "I love you." I say softly.

"I love you too." She says back.

A nurse clears her throat and we both look up to see her looking apologetic. "I'll just clean her up, get her weighed in and check her over, if that's alright. Do we have a name?"

Maura and I exchange glances before she turns her head and nods, gently handing the baby to the nurse. "Her name is Jaime Nicole Rizzoli-Isles. J-A-I-M-E, because _J'aime _means 'I love', in French._" _She smiles at the nurse who smiles back and nods before she turns to clean up Jaime and check her over.

_~.~.~_

A couple hours later, I'm sitting in one of the chairs in Maura's room, holding 6 pounds, 8 ounces of this beautiful little human. She's pink and new, and perfect. I can't get over how much I already love her. I can't even begin to describe the feelings that she gives me, except that I love her. I love her more that anything.

Her eyes are open and she's looking up at me with deep blue eyes. Maura says they'll change, that almost all babies are born with blue eyes. I can't help but hope that she has Maura's eyes. She's got her nose, and her ears; she's going to be my mini Maura.

"Welcome to the world, little one." I say in a soft whisper, glancing up to make sure Maura is still sleeping. Jaime answers me by latching on to one of my fingers with a tiny hand. Her grip is strong and my heart swells with pride. "You're just as beautiful as your mommy, and you're probably going to have me wrapped around your finger, just like she does." I say softly, brushing my thumb gently down the bridge of her nose.

Jaime blinks and yawns up at me, making me melt. "I love you, sweet girl." I grin and press a light kiss at the top of her head, baby fine hairs tickling my lips.

"Jane," Maura's voice is heavy with sleep and I look up to see her watching me with a sleepy, yet beautiful smile.

I grin back at her before looking down at Jaime. "Your mommy is awake, I think she wants to hold you." I stand up and make my way across the room, and place Jaime in Maura's open arms. Maura smiles down at Jaime, and my heart swells with love and adoration. My wife, and my daughter. This is a reminder that there is still beauty and love in this world.

"Come lay with us, Jane." Maura says, breaking me from my thoughts. She scoots slowly, grimacing as pain shoots through her. I guess I looked worried because she smiles up at me again and pats the spot beside her and says, "I'm okay, just sore."

I smile back, slip off my shoes and gingerly get into the hospital bed, wrapping my arm around Maura. She immediately rests her head in the crook of my shoulder and sighs contently. "I'm so happy." She says softly as we both watch Jaime fight sleep.

I press a kiss to the top of Maura's head and trail my fingers up and down her arm. "Me too." I whisper back. "Me too."


	2. Look After You

**Author's Note: **_Another short oneshot. Originally when I wrote this, I didn't like it and I wasn't going to post it. But I re-read it and I guess it's okay, and I finished it and so here we are. I've got another oneshot for this universe in the works. In honor of the 4th of July, even though it's a day late, but w/e xD_

__**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jaime and Emery

* * *

**Look After You**

The first day of Kindergarten had been horribly terrifying for Emery. He had never been in school before, but his older sister Jaime had assured him it wasn't so bad. How could she have been so wrong? He was younger than the kids in his class, yet they weren't as interested in anything that he was. They all wanted to play house or something of that nature while he wanted to learn.

At recess, he had tried to find his sister, but she was busy with her own friends so he decided against that and tried to make friends with the older kids. Unfortunately his lack of social skills left him unaware that they were teasing him until one of the boys so rudely pointed it out. Emery's face had crumpled and he turned and walked back inside the classroom, picking out a book to read instead.

He sighed as he waited outside the school now, waiting for his sister to meet him so that they could wait for one of their mothers to come and get them. Why was it so complicated to make friends? Boy, being 4 sure was hard.

Flipping the page of his book, Emery was about to begin reading until a shadow suddenly engulfed him. He peered up to see the boys from recess standing over him. He shut the book and set it aside before standing up and offering a friendly smile. "Oh, hello." He said, brushing his khaki shorts free of any particles.

"Hey, dork" The stockier of the three said. "What're you reading?" He picked up the book with dinosaurs on it and handed it over to the kid on the right.

Emery beamed. "Oh! It's this fascinating book about how the dinosaurs became extinct. My mothers gave it to me for my birthday!" He said excitedly, hazel green eyes flashing bright.

The first boy froze and gave Emery a raised eyebrow. "'Mothers?' You ain't got a dad?"

"No. I have a mommy and a mom. Two mothers. Why?" He asked, watching as the other boy looked through his book.

The head of the group chuckled. "Boy you're even more screwed up than I thought. You got dykes for parents and you're a loser." He took the book back from his buddy and turned the book to the first page. "'We hope you have a wonderful birthday, baby. With all of our love, Mommy and Ma' I think I'll keep this book, it looks cool." He grinned and handed the book back over to his friend and stepped closer to Emery, towering over the small boy.

Emery may not have been very good at social cues, but he knew what 'dyke' meant and he suddenly realized that these boys weren't here to be friendly. "Hey! No, that's mine!" He went to reach for the book, but the head of the group shoved him hard, causing him to fall back.

"You're just a loser, your parents ain't normal, you're all going to hell." He made a fist and pulled back his arm and Emery automatically cowered, but before the boy could even think to throw his punch, he was shoved roughly to the ground.

"Get up, Emery." Jaime growled, as she stood over the boy she had just shoved. He stared up at her first in confusion and then anger. The other boys just stood there in shock.

Emery scrambled to his feet and looked to his sister with wide eyes. "They took my book." He said quietly. Jaime turned her angry hazel green eyes to the boy with the book and he quickly shoved the book in Emery's hands, obviously more afraid of Jaime's death glare than the boy's on the ground.

"What're you doing! Don't give it back, she's just a stupid girl!" The boy growled as he got to his feet.

Jaime's fists clenched and she took a step forward. "Don't touch my brother again, and don't ever talk about my mothers…or else." She watched as the boy stared at her, seemingly contemplating his next move.

"Or else, what?" He finally countered, getting in her personal space. She couldn't blame him for not being scared of her, for underestimating her; after all, she was a petit 7 year old girl with honey blonde braided pigtails in a khaki skirt and a navy blue collard shirt. But, she was a little spitfire, fiercely smart and someone not to be messed with.

Jaime lifted her foot and slammed it down hard on the boy's foot. He cried out and before he could even go down, she kneed him in the groin, watching him as he fell to the ground and curled into himself. "Or else I'll hurt you." She replied back before she turned dark eyes to the other boys who backed away slowly.

Emery held his book to his chest, looking on in awe. Jaime sighed and picked up her little brother's bag and held it out to him. He took it and shrugged it onto his back before taking her outstretched hand. "C'mon little brother, momma's gonna be here soon. Are you okay?' she looked him over, only seeing a minor cut on his arm.

"I'll be okay." He said quietly, eyes cast downward.

"Jaime, Emery!" They both looked up to see Maura standing by her car, waiting patiently with a smile on her face.

Emery broke free from Jaime's grasp and ran full tilt. She knelt down and held her arms open, bracing herself for impact. The boy flung himself into her arms and buried his face in her silky honey blond locks, taking a deep breath and instantly calming down.

"Oh, baby. What happened to your arm?" Maura asked in concern.

Emery hugged her tighter. "Momma, do I have to go to school?" He asked, quietly.

Slowly, Maura stood up and the tiny boy wrapped his legs around her waist. "Of course you do, education is very important." She said as she waited for Jaime to reach them.

The little girl finally reached her mother's expectant gaze and instantly she knew what she wanted. "I took care of it, momma." Jaime said as she moved to open the back car door.

Maura sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of. You've got your Mother's stubborn head and Italian temper. We'll talk about it later." She said, trying to give her daughter a stern look instead of smile.

"Yes, ma'am…" Jaime said despondently as she settled in the back seat.

Maura had been preparing for this. She knew her son and she knew the other kids would be cruel. The little boy had inherited her lack of social skills and was extremely intelligent. Jaime was smart too, but she was a little more like Jane, which Maura loved.

With another sigh, Maura settled her son in the back seat and made sure both children had their seatbelts on before she moved to the front seat and started the car, headed for home.


	3. Firecracker

**Author's note: **_WOW. A really, really, really late 4th of July piece... this has been halfway done for a while now, but you all can blame fucking work. Seems like if I'm not working, I'm sleeping because I have to work that night. It really sucks. I don't feel like my writing is very good right now, which is why I haven't even attempted the next chapter of "Hear Me", but these little oneshots are helping. Feel free to message me anything you wanna see with this little family. I'll write it, if I can. (: Even though this probably isn't the best, I hope you like it anyway. Let me know. Also, I didn't proofread this, so any mistakes are mine. _

__**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to put something here?

* * *

**Firecracker**

"Mommy, do I haveta wear a dress?" Jaime asked as she frowned down at her appearance. The 4 year old stood in her room while Maura gently combed through her hair. She was wearing a blue and white polka dotted dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of white sandals on her feet. Maura gently pulled light honey colored bangs back and placed a red bow in the little girl's hair.

"Yes, sweetie. Your brother is getting dressed up too." Maura said as she turned the child around and smiled down at her.

Jaime sighed and looked up at her mother. "But he gets to wear pants." She whined, putting on a pout.

Maura rolled her eyes and was about to reply, when a little body hugged her leg. She looked down to see her 2 year old son grinning bashfully up at her. She smiled. "Well don't you look handsome." She said as she ran her fingers through his short, dark brown hair.

The little boy was wearing a white collared polo shirt with a red plaid button down which was left open and a pair of navy blue khaki shorts.

"He wont let me do his hair. Says he wants you to." Maura looked up to see her wife leaning against the doorway, a grin on her face.

"Did he verbally tell you that?" Maura asked, hopeful.

Jane shook her head softly. "No. But when I went to comb his hair, he grabbed my hand and shook his head." She said, watching the look of disappointment flash across Maura's face.

"Is that what you want, baby? Do you want Mommy to do your hair?" Maura asked as she knelt down in front of the boy. She waited for him to speak but he merely nodded. "Use your words, Emery." Maura said softly.

Emery just stared at her, a frown marring his face. The little boy was smart, that much both Jane and Maura knew, but they couldn't get him to talk. A few words, here and there if he was feeling up to it, but he mostly communicated with his eyes or his hands, and he rarely ever cried.

Maura sighed as Jane entered the room to pick up Jaime who had been staring at herself in the mirror, looking indignant. "He'll talk when he wants to, Maur." Jane said, offering her wife a smile before turning to look at her daughter. "And you my love bug, you look beautiful." She pressed a kiss to a rosy cheek as she left the room.

"But Momma, I don't want to wear a dress." Jaime whined, hazel-green eyes pleading.

Jane raised a brow as she headed down the hall and into the kitchen, setting the girl on the countertop. "I thought we had an agreement, that you said you'd wear the dress, so long as it wasn't pink and you could stay up past your bedtime to watch Animal planet. Remember?" She poked the child in the belly lightly, eliciting a small giggle.

"I 'member." Jaime finally replied on a sigh.

"And no complaining to Momma."

Jaime nodded. "No caplanin'"

Jane smiled. "Good. Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand and immediately the little girl placed her much smaller hand in a scarred, larger one and shook.

"We gots a deal." Jaime nodded and smiled brightly, little dimples indenting round cheeks.

"Alright!" Jane said as she quickly scooped the little girl up and spun her around in a circle before setting her safely back on the ground.

Back in Jaime's room, Maura was gently combing through Emery's dark brown hair, his bangs being combed over. She met the little boy's eyes in the mirror as he watched her from his stool, little red converse clad feet dangling. "Emery," Maura began, setting the comb down on the small, white vanity and placing her hands under the boy's armpits to lift him in a standing position.

Emery stood and held on tightly to his mother's arms as she gently helped him turn around. "Baby, can you talk for Mommy?" Maura asked sweetly, her hands still holding on gently but tightly to the boy. Emery shook his head in the negative and looked down at how far away from the ground he was. His grip on Maura's arms tightened and he looked up, wide eyed.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Maura said as she lifted the small boy up and brought him to her. His arms wrapped around her neck, little fingers playing with Maura's curls as he let his head fall against her clavicle. Maura smiled at the feeling of his little eyelashes tickling her skin, his warm body and baby soft skin making her heart swell with emotion. He was getting so big and pretty soon she'd lose her little teddy bear, her snuggler.

Jaime had never been much of a cuddler, even as a baby she was always wanting to move, never wanting to be still. She wanted to learn and explore, her curious nature always getting her into mischief. Emery, however was a mommy's boy. He loved cuddling and Maura loved that about him. He was sweet and gentle, and quiet. He too was curious but he was more of an observer, while Jaime went in at full tilt, eyes open and feet first; fearless.

The two siblings were exact opposites of each other. Angela had commented numerous times on how much Jaime was like Jane had been as a child, and how Emery reminded her a little of Maura with his gentle, yet shy nature and his thirst to learn. And while the two children did have traits from each of their mother's, they also had quirks and habits all their own.

Hours later, the 4th of July get-together was underway. Most of the people there were Rizzolis and friends of Maura and Jane. Maura stood with Emery on her hip, talking with one of Jane's aunt's. "It's so nice of you and Janie to throw this wonderful party!" The older woman said, smiling.

Maura shifted her son to her other hip and nodded. "Well, we've wanted to have a little family gathering for a while now, and this is the first time the kids are old enough, no one is sick or has to work. We figured the 4th of July would be as good a day as any." She said with a warm smile as Emery played with the necklace around Maura's neck.

Jane's aunt smiled as she watched the quiet little boy. "He's so adorable. How old is he now?"

Maura glanced down at her son and smiled as well, a very proud motherly smile. "He just turned two a few months back." She placed a kiss on top of his forehead as he gave her a small dimpled smirk.

The woman was about to respond when a male voice spoke over the crowd. Both Maura and Jane's aunt turned to see Frankie at the far end of Maura and Jane's backyard. "Everyone, if you'll just find a comfy spot, we're gonna start the fireworks here in just a few!" He said as she glanced back at Frost who nodded.

The elder Rizzoli who was speaking to Maura nodded a goodbye as she walked off to find her husband and get a good spot.

Maura's eyes searched for Jane only to find her with the kids as she lit sparklers for them, making sure they were well supervised. She could see Jaime trying waving hers around as if she were writing and Jane was laughing and saying something that Maura couldn't hear.

"Well, little man, are you ready for the fireworks?" Maura mused as she craned her neck slightly to look at her son. Emery just glanced up at her through his dark lashes. Maura shook her head and sighed. Just as she was about to walk over to Jane, she heard a distinct barking and turned to see Jo Friday had escaped.

"Oh shoot!" She said as she walked toward the little dog. "Jo, back in the house!" Maura pointed to the door in vain, as the little dog ignored her command and began sniffing all the new scents. She groaned and searched out someone who could hold Emery for a moment so she could grab Jo before the fireworks started.

Tommy was near the patio, talking to a girl and two other guys. Maura hurried over and cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt, Tommy, but would you do me a favor and hold your nephew for a moment while I get Jo back in the house? I don't want her to be out here while the fireworks are going off."

Tommy looked down at Maura and smiled. "Sure thing, Maura." He set down his drink and held out his arms. "C'mere, buddy." He said softly as Maura passed him over.

Emery gave Maura a pleading look and held out his arms, his little hands making a grabbing motion. Maura smiled softly. "Mommy will be right back, sweetie. You sit tight with uncle Tommy, okay?" She leaned in a kissed his forehead, downy baby hairs tickling her nose.

The little boy watched as his mother hurried off, chasing after Jo. He didn't cry, but he wasn't very happy to have been left with uncle Tommy. He squirmed and grunted and Tommy was finally pulled out of his conversation once again as he looked down at his nephew. "You want down, buddy? Okay." He set the little boy on his feet, making sure he was steady before he stood back to his full height.

For just a fleeting moment, Tommy looked away to answer a question and when he looked back down, Emery was gone. "Shit!"

Emery wandered through the throng of tall legs, in search of his mother, eyes wide as darkness began to set in. No one noticed the little boy as he neared a little too close to where the fireworks were going off and when Frost yelled for Frankie to step back, the little boy's head jerked in their directions.

There was a loud crack and a scream and the sky exploded with colors. It startled him so bad he fell back on his bottom. Another crack and another scream and Emery covered his ears. Tears sprang into his eyes as he looked around, terrified for at least one of his mothers.

Across the yard, Maura was shutting the sliding glass door. She turned to see Tommy looking frantic. "Oh! Tommy, you startled-" She paused and looked around him as she noticed her son was nowhere in sight. "Where's Emery?"

"I looked away for literally just a second!" He blurted out, looking guilty and worried. Maura didn't even respond as she quickly rushed past him.

Her eyes searched frantically, but she heard her son before she saw him.

"M-Mommy!" Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest at the sound. It was terrifying and beautiful at the same time. She finally spotted him and then her eyes widened as one of the rockets fell before it went off, aiming straight for her son.

Panic unfurled in her stomach as she searched for Jane who was looking up confused, having heard Emery as well. "Jane!" Maura yelled, pointing to their son.

Jane's eyes followed her wife's gaze and she swore under her breath.

Like lighting, the detective took off, shoving people out of her way. Just as the rocket went off, Jane scooped up her son from the ground, the sparks grazing her back. In the background somewhere she could hear Maura calling her name and Frankie and Frost yelling for people to look out.

Jane went down to her knees, grimacing at the pain in her back, all the while holding her son who was sobbing and talking in incoherent babbles. She could only get out a few words: Mommy, hurt, scary. She could hear people murmuring and then Maura was beside her, followed by her brothers and Frost

"Jane! Are you okay?" She asked as she sank down to her knees. Jane wordlessly handed over Emery who clung to Maura like a vice grip. Frost and Frankie helped Jane up to her feet.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." He sobbed into her neck. Maura's heart broke at the sound. Her son had to be terrified into speaking? This was not the way she wanted to hear him talk.

Maura rubbed his back soothingly, making soft shushing sounds as she waited for Jane to gather her bearings. "Shhh, baby. It's okay, mommy's hear." She whispered softly. It was enough to calm the little boy down into soft whimpers.

Jane finally looked at everyone, her face hard from both the pain on her back and anger that someone had let her son wander off. "What the hell happened?" She growled, making the toddler in Maura's arms wince and hold on to Maura's neck tighter. Jane's face softened and she pressed a hand to her son's back. "I'm sorry, little man." She said softly.

Tommy looked guilty as he stepped forward. "Janie-I-I'm sorry. I set him down 'cause he was squirmin' and kicking and I looked away for two seconds to get my drink and when I looked down to grab his hand, he was gone. It all-" He was cut off as Jane shoved a finger in his face.

"You shouldn't have let him out of your sight!" She scolded, causing the quiet whispers of their guests to grow louder as they all stared. Jane looked around and huffed before she stormed off.

Tommy turned to Maura and gave her a pleading look. "I-I'm so sorry, Maura. It-it was an accident."

Maura studied him for a moment before she sighed. "I know, Tommy. She'll cool off soon. Please, help Frankie and Frost with the rest of the fireworks while I go look at Jane's wound." She said softly.

The three guys stood silently as they watched Maura walk off back into the house.

Jane was in their bedroom, peeling off her shirt to look at her back. The firework had grazed the middle of her back. It wasn't too bad, but it her like a mother fucker.

Maura entered the bedroom with Emery still in her arms. She was rubbing his back softly and whispering words of comfort to him as he slowly calmed down. She looked up to see Jane trying to see her back in the mirror. "He didn't mean it, you know. It could have happened to anyone." Maura said as a way of making herself known.

Sighing, Jane looked up at Maura and nodded. "Yeah I know." She looked at Emery and smiled sadly. "He okay?" She asked as she crossed the room and gently placed a scarred hand on her son's back.

Maura pressed a light kiss to the little boy's head and sighed. "He's stopped crying, but he wont let go of me."

"Hey, little man. You're okay, buddy. Everything's okay, now." Jane murmured as she trailed her fingers up and down his back.

Emery lifted his head from the crook of Maura's neck and looked at Jane. His face was red and blotchy and his eyes were red rimmed. "Momma okay?" He reached out and placed a little hand on Jane's arm and patted it softly. "Fire…" His eyes widened as he said it. "Fire hurt."

Maura was trying to cry. Her son was talking. He had never said so many words in a sentence before. Jane was smiling softly, her own eyes suspiciously glassy as she nodded. "Yeah, fire hurts, but momma's okay. Are you okay?" She poked him softly in the ribs and he giggled and turned his face to hide it back in the crook of Maura's neck, attempting to hide from Jane's prodding finger.

Jane continued her little assault until the boy shrieked with giggles and looked back at Jane with a dimpled grin. "I's okay." He said as he held out his arms for Jane. Jane happily obliged and wrapped her arms around the little boy, holding him close.

"Good." Jane said as she nuzzled her face into the little boy's soft hair, taking in the scent of baby shampoo mixed with grass and the scent of Maura. She inhaled deeply and smiled, loving the feeling of her son snuggled against her.

Maura smiled and leaned in to kiss Jane softly. "I love you both." She murmured against Jane's lips.

Before Jane could reply, Emery had turned and his tiny hands cupped Maura's face to press a wet kiss on her lips. "I love yous, mommy." He grinned down at her through his dark lashes and turned to smack a sloppy kiss on Jane's lips. "And I love yous, momma."

Jane and Maura both let out surprised laughs, their hearts swelling with a warmth that they could only describe as a feeling you had for your child.


	4. Under Pressure

**Author's Note: **_Hey, uh this was originally something else but then I had a dream and then I wrote this and blahblah. haha. Idk. Anyway, there will be a fluffy Christmas oneshot with this little family coming soon. Uhhh...What else. Oh, I got lazy and didn't proof-read and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy. _

**Disclaimer: **I only own Emery and Jaime. :3 _  
_

* * *

**Under Pressure**

Jaime gripped the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. At 16 years old, she was all raging hormones and Italian temper. The honey blonde hair she had had as a child had darkened slightly to more of an almost auburn color. It was left down in lose curls, though rather messy as she repeatedly ran her hand through it in an attempt to calm her anger. She was tall and slender, what most boys would call a girl next door, but that was inevitable with Maura's genes raging through her, as well as Rizzoli genes—it was complicated and she didn't like to think about how she was conceived.

A sigh escaped her lips as she squinted hazel-green eyes to see through the rain that had started to fall. "Are you kidding me?" She grumbled, turning on the windshield wipers. Why she had to pick up her dorky brother, was beyond her. She had tests to study for and either of her mothers could have done this, but no, Emery had called and asked for her. The kid—though she couldn't call him that since he was only 2 years younger…still—the kid drove her up a wall sometimes, but she loved him nonetheless and _usually _they got along. But right now she was mad.

Not taking her eyes off of the road, she groped around for her Ipod which was hooked into her car and pressed play, hoping a good song would come on. _Queen_ blasted through her speakers a moment later and for a moment, the permanent grimace that had settled on her face turned upright into a smirk as she began to sing along. It wasn't long before she pulled up to the house that Emery had given her directions to. When she cut off her car, she could hear music coming from a room upstairs. Rolling her eyes, Jaime slammed her car door and headed up the driveway and up to the door. She shoved past a boy on the steps who tried to stop her, mumbling a, "move out of my way or else" which quickly got him to move.

Once inside, she followed the sound of the music up the stairs and around a corner to a closed door. She could hear mumbled voices including her little brother's.

"_C'mon, what are you? Gay? Just do it. Do it unless you're a fag._"

"_I don't want to. And please, don't use the word 'fag'. It's a very offensive term_." Emery said in reply.

"_Why? Are you a homo?_"

"_No _I_-_"

The taunting continued and it only fueled the anger coursing through Jaime's veins. She yanked the door open, causing a few startled teens to jump. They were all no older than 14. Jaime could now see that they were trying to get her brother to drink liquor. A few had beers and cigarettes in their hands, but Emery had nothing. He was looking flustered but a look of relief flitted across his face as he saw Jaime.

"Hey, who's this bitch?" A boy who she now recognized as Brandon Liber-a known dipshit in her opinion—asked.

Jaime raised a brow and took a step forward. She was at least a foot taller than him. Emery looked proud as he said, "That's my sister." He didn't correct him on the 'bitch' part, something Jaime would have to hold over Emery's head.

Brandon turned to look at Emery and laughed, eliciting the other boys to laugh as well. "You called your big sister to come get you? You are a fag." He grinned and looked Jaime up and down as if she was nothing.

Emery pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and ran a nervous hand through dark brown cropped hair. He looked down, the insult leaving a mark. He hated that word. He hated when anyone joked about being gay. There was nothing wrong with it. Jaime didn't take it as personally as Emery though, but the look on her brother's face sent her into protection mode.

In two strides, she had Brandon by the collar of his shirt, against the wall. The other boys were shocked into silence, eyes wide as they stared slack-jawed.

"Don't you fucking say that word," She said in a low voice akin to Jane's when she was interrogating a suspect. "And don't insult my brother." Jaime growled, her face inches from his. Emery was watching just as slack-jawed. He was sure her glare would open up the depths of hell so she could throw the younger boy in if she could.

Though Brandon's feet were dangling a few inches from the ground, he tried to look as though the menacing 120 pound 16 year old girl didn't scare him. "He is a fag. We only invited him so we could play a prank on him and put it on youtube." He muttered, his hands gripping the rather strong hand that had a hold of his shirt.

Jaime slammed him against the wall one good time before she spoke, a small smile forming her lips. "He only called me because our Ma works for the Homicide…" She paused before continuing. "And our mother works as a Medical Examiner." Brandon stared back at her wide eyed. Not too many people knew about Jane and Maura—not because they were ashamed, but because Jaime and Emery were private kids and didn't share the business with just anyone. "I could kill you right now and no one would know. No one would find your body." Jaime taunted. "Don't insult my family and don't ever mess with my brother." She turned to glare at the rest of the boys in the room. "That goes for you lot as well. You got it?" They all nodded quickly

Just as Jaime was about to release Brandon, he muttered something under his breath but it didn't get passed Jaime. She had him up against the wall again, her fist pulling back and quickly and coming down hard on the boy's right eye, causing him to cry out and automatically crumple to the floor when she released him. She looked up at the other boys, ignoring the throb in her knuckles. "All of you go home before I call your parents, don't think I won't." She threatened.

All of them scrambled past she and Emery and headed out the door. "Leave my brother alone and if you ever disrespect my family again, your ass will be handed to you. Try acting your age, not your dick size." And with that, she turned, gripping her little brother's arm and pulling him out of the room.

"The hell you doing with these assholes, anyway?" Jaime asked as they both got into her car.

Emery sighed, hanging his head. "I just thought maybe-" He trailed off and Jaime softened, sighing as well.

"Listen, guys like that-people, they aren't worth the trouble. Don't be someone you're not to gain them. Just be yourself. If they don't like who you are, they aren't worth your time. Besides, you're better than those douchewaffles anyway." She smiled as she pulled out of the driveway.

Emery smiled as well, feeling a little better about it all. "How's your hand?" He asked after a moment.

Jaime tried to open and close her hand, but winced. "Hurts like a bitch." She grunted. "Mom's not going to be happy. Why didn't ya just call Ma, anyway? She's scarier than me."

"Well, I didn't want to get them in trouble…" Emery replied quietly.

Rolling her eyes, Jaime laughed. "You're too nice, little brother. But now you and I are gonna get a lecture. Ma wouldn't have been too mad at you. She likes you better than me." Jaime teased.

They both continued their teasing and taunting until they arrived home.

"Ma, Mom…We're home." Jaime called as she shut the door behind them.

Maura entered the foyer, the smile on her face automatically dropping as she zeroed in on Jaime's swollen hand. "What happened to your hand?" She asked worriedly.

"Here we go…" Jaime mumbled as she glanced over at her brother.

The look of concern for her baby vanished when she noted the look between her two children. "Jaime Nicole and Emery Lucas Rizzoli-Isles… What did you do?" She sighed and called behind her, "Jane! Our children are home and they've gotten themselves into something…again!" She turned to look back at two guilty looking faces, waiting for someone to start explaining.

"What now? I thought we raised good children," Jane said as she came from down the stairs to join her wife and kids. "Apparently we raised heathens." She joked as she noted Jaime's hand. The teenage girl opened her mouth but Jane stopped her. "Let me guess how this story starts, _'Ma, mom, before you get angry it was a matter protecting the kid 'cause no one teases him unless it's me'_. " Jane raised and expectant eyebrow and Jamie bit her lip and looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Ma, Mom…" The siblings said simultaneously as Maura and Jane ushered them into the den.

Jane gave her wife a look and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, start explaining." Jane said on a sigh. Though she didn't like her kids getting into fights, she was glad her daughter took up for Emery but wondered when they'd stop getting into trouble.

Who was she kidding? These were her kids…They'd never stop, because you do what you have to for family.


	5. All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note: **_Merry Christmas. I have no beta and I haven't proof-read this so any mistakes are my own. _

__**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Emery and Jaime. c:

**All I Want For Christmas**

Since becoming parents, Jane and Maura had come to love Christmas time. Though they had loved it as just a couple, they loved it even more now that Jaime and Emery were old enough to understand the concept of Santa Claus. Before that, though, it had taken Jane forever to convince Maura that allowing their children to believe in Santa would not only be fun and exciting for them, but it would also allow room for their imaginations to grow. Maura had argued that it was just a petty way of getting children to behave for their parents. While Jane had admitted that was true, she promised their kids would know that Christmas was about family and love, and giving, not just getting presents.

Later on, if they chose to believe in God (Jane and Maura had decided not to force religion on their children, but they would be raised as Catholic as Jane had been), they would learn that Christmas was also about Jesus' birth.

It was Christmas Eve and Jane and Maura were on their way back from Angela's. She had moved out of the guest house not long after Jaime was born and though she had a small little house, she insisted on having Christmas dinner over at her house. It was a tight fit, but no one seemed to mind. It was late but Jaime and Emery were still wired on the excitement of Santa and Christmas and the cookies they had had before they left their Nona's. The radio was on a station that played Christmas songs continuously but it was low as they drove, the excitement radiating from the backseat, palpable.

Grinning, Jane feigned a gasp as she spotted an airplane flashing in the night sky. "Look out the window! You think that's Santa and his reindeer?" She asked as she glanced in the rearview mirror. Maura gave her a look, finely sculpted eyebrow perking slightly as she smirked.

Jaime's face pressed against the window and she gasped, little hazel eyes widening as she watched something red blinking in the night sky. At 5 years old, she had been the one to be surprisingly skeptical while 3 year old Emery believed in Santa with everything he had. He pulled against his car seat which was sat in the middle of the backseat to look out the window. "See, Jamie, see!" He said excitedly. "I 'old yous! I 'old you he was weal!" He had just started to really talk. After the Fourth of July incident, he had slowly begun to use his words more.

Jaime just stared up, awestruck. "He's really real…" She mumbled, watching as 'Santa' disappeared into the night.

Jane grinned over at her wife as they pulled into their neighborhood. "Yup, so you better start winding down so Santa can come and deliver your gifts." She said, glancing back in the rearview mirror.

"D'you think Santa will like the cookies we maded him? And—and the carrots we lefted for his reindeer?" Jaime asked, looking anxiously between her mothers.

"Of course, baby. He'll love them." Maura said softly. That wasn't a lie. She and Jane would enjoy the cookies, milk and the carrots.

Once they arrived home, Maura gathered the kids and got them ready for bed, while Jane got the opened gifts they had exchanged at Angela's, over by the tree near their own many wrapped gifts.

Just as Jane set the last present down, two excited children came bounding into the den, clad in their pajamas. "Mommy says that we get a story before bed time and that it's your turn to read." Jaime said, bouncing on her heels.

Jane chuckled just as Maura walked in, grinning. "Okay, okay. What'll it be?" She asked as she watched Emery turn and reach out for Maura, wanting to be held. Maura leaned down and lifted the little boy up into her arms where he immediately cuddled into her, already fighting sleep.

"Night before Christmas!" Jaime exclaimed, walking over to Jane and tugging on her hand.

One story later, Jane leaned down and kissed her sleeping daughter's forehead before walking into the next room where Maura was putting Emery into his new big boy bed, untangling his sleepy limbs from around her neck. "Night my little man." She whispered, brushing his dark hair away from his face before kissing his forehead.

Jane came up behind Maura as the honey blonde took a moment to admire her youngest. He looked like Jane with his dark hair, sharp features, but he had Maura's eyes. Wrapping her arms around Maura, Jane rested her head on her wife's shoulder and nuzzled her face into her neck, grinning as Maura leaned back into her. "Ready to play Santa?" She whispered quietly, excitement coursing through her at the thought of their kids waking up and seeing their presents the next morning.

Nodding, Maura smiled and turned her head slightly to kiss Jane's temple. "Yes, my helper elf." She teased as they headed into their room to gather the gifts from 'Santa'. The way it worked was that all the gifts from mommy and mamma were wrapped and anything from Santa was in stockings and left unwrapped.

They had spoiled their babies this year, unable to help themselves, and they had spoiled each other if they were honest. Jane spent the majority of the night putting two bikes together, both with training wheels, while Maura filled two Stockings. When Jane took a break, they used that time to munch on cookies and carrots before continuing to work together to set up for Christmas morning, but not without fooling around in the middle of it all; stopping for kisses and caresses only to be reminded of the time.

It was well after 3am before 'Santa' and her very tall 'elf' headed to bed. It seemed as though Jane had just fallen asleep when she felt a little body climb on top of her and warm minty breath on her face. Mamma, Mamma wake up, It's Christmas!" Jamie whispered loudly.

Emery had taken to standing on Maura's side of the bed and gently letting his tiny fingers tap her cheek. He didn't say anything until Maura opened her eyes to see a pair of matching ones to her own. "Merry Christmas, baby." Maura said tiredly as she opened her arms. Emery grinned a dimpled and excited smile before clambering up into Maura's warm embrace. "Mommy, Santa come!" He whispered excitedly.

Maura grinned, her heart melting at the excited little smile he was giving her. "Well then I guess we best go see what he's brought us, then, shouldn't we?" She looked over at Jane who was still feigning sleep as Jaime poked her sides in an attempt to wake her. "Jane?"

There was a low groan and Jane suddenly grabbed her daughter and held her up in the air, earning a squeal of surprise and then a giggle as she was gently placed back down on Jane's stomach. "If we _MUST_." She sighed, unable to hide her grin.

"We must, Mamma!" Emery said with an excited wiggle.

Grinning Jane nodded. "Okay, buddy." She sat Jaime down between her and Maura and got up. "But you have to stay here for a second. Don't come down until I say so." She said as she slipped out of bed and headed out the bedroom door.

Jamie and Emery looked to Maura with confused expressions. "What's mamma doin'?" Jaime asked.

Maura shrugged, truly unsure of what her wife was up to. "I'm not sure, sweetheart. We'll have to wait and see."

A few minutes later, Jane called for them. Maura stood up with Emery in her arms and held out her hand for her daughter who took it and jumped off the bed before they slowly descended down the stairs.

Christmas music was playing quietly in the background, there was a fire in the fireplace and Jane was standing with a camcorder in her hand, filming them as they came down the stairs. "Jane!" Maura admonished. "I'm not presentable enough to be recorded." She said stopping halfway down.

Jane smiled lovingly and looked up at her wife. She was wearing silky pajamas and her hair was barely mussed, no makeup with a three year old cuddled up in her arms and a 5 year old holding on tightly to her free hand as she waited anxiously to see what Santa brought. "You've never looked more beautiful," Jane finally said in a reverent voice.

Maura looked down and blushed, a small smile forming on her face before she looked up into Jane's eyes. The moment was broken a minute later when Jaime tugged on Maura's hand. "Mommy, can we see what Santa brought, now?" She was trying with all her might to be patient but you could tell by the way she was practically vibrating that she was about to burst.

Sighing, Maura nodded and walked the rest of the way down with her children, Jane filming the whole thing. As soon as the living room came into view, Emery and Jamie's faces lit up, little mouths open and eyes wide with surprise. Emery squirmed in Maura's arms to get down so she set the little boy down, grinning as she watched her children run to their own pile of goodies from Santa.

Jane filmed the whole thing, her heart feeling light and heavy at the same time as she watched on, glancing over at Maura who had her hands clasped over her heart.

"Look Mommy, Mamma! Santa goted us bikes!" Jamie said as she looked at her new shiny blue bike. Emery's was dinosaur themed, green and black. There gifts from Santa consisted of Race cars and dinosaurs and a little bit of candy with little knick knacks in each stocking.

After going through and showing each other their gifts, Emery sighed and looked over at his moms. "Santa didn't get me what I weally wanted." He said dejectedly.

Maura and Jane shared a look, both smiling before Maura walked over and sat on the floor, pulling the little boy in her lap. "Are you sure, baby?" She asked softly. "Did you check your stocking again?"

Emery looked up at her with a look that told her she had said something stupid. "Mommy, puppies can't fit in stockings." He said seriously.

Chuckling, Maura reached over for his Dalmatian themed stocking and held it open. "I think you should check your stocking, baby." She watched as he reached into the stocking and pulled out a folded piece of paper with some sort of card inside.

"What's this? Mommy read?" He unfolded the piece of paper and Maura read out loud.

"'_Emery, I know you wanted a puppy, but unfortunately I was unable to fit one in the sleigh with all the toys, however if you take that card to the animal shelter you will be able to pick out any puppy or dog you want. I hope you and your sister, and your mommies have a wonderful Christmas. Be good and I'll see you next year. _

_Sincerely, Santa Claus'"_

Emery's eyes were wide as Maura finished. He picked up the card which had the words, "DON'T SHOP, ADOPT!" written in bold and at the bottom it stated they were approved to adopt a pet from the shelter. "Mommy, when can we go? When can we get my doggie?" He asked, turning in Maura's lap to look up at her.

Smiling softly, Maura pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We'll see if they're open today and after we finish opening presents and have had breakfast, we'll go. Okay?" She looked up at Jane who nodded in agreement then over to Jaime who was too busy playing with her T-rex to notice anything.

After gift opening and breakfast, the Rizzoli-Isles family headed over to the local shelter, which was surprisingly open on Christmas day. When Emery had said he wanted a puppy, it had been Maura to suggest they adopt one from the shelter. Jane had wanted to buy one from a breeder, but in the end, Maura had talked Jane into adopting.

As they entered the dingy shelter, Emery pulled on Maura's hand, wanting to be held. She leaned down and picked the little boy up, perching him on her hip. Jane had a hand on the small of Maura's back, while Jaime held onto Jane's free hand, swinging it lightly as they approached the front desk.

Jane procured the card they had gotten a few days ago and smiled at the man behind the desk. "We're here to pick out a dog." She stated.

The man wordlessly looked down at the card and nodded. "Follow me." He said rather tiredly as he stepped from behind the desk and through a set of doors. Immediately their ears were assaulted with barks and whines and whimpers as they walked down a hallway full of dogs. On each side was a cage with a dog inside. Emery clung to Maura tightly as the barking increased but bravely kept his head up as he looked at all the cages. Even Jaime inched closer to Jane.

The man stood in the middle of the hallway and folded his hands. "If there's a dog you want a better look at, just let me know." He called over the barking. Both Jane and Maura nodded as they walked slowly along the cages, peering inside. There were so many different sizes and colors.

When they came to the last cage on the left, Emery suddenly wanted down. Maura warily set him on his feet and he peered inside. In the corner was a rather skinny looking mutt, part of his right ear had been torn off at some point and his eyes were two different colors.

"Can't take that one." The kennel worker was suddenly behind them. "He's part Pitbull."

Jane turned and made a face that clearly suggested he elaborate. "He's scheduled to be put down. He was a stray, probably bred for fighting." He stated grumpily.

"Is he aggressive?" Maura asked as she peeked inside the cage to see one brown eye and one blue eye looking back at them. He was the only one who hadn't been barking.

The man shrugged. "He attacked the catch pole when animal control tried to bring him in."

"That noose thing? I'd attack it too if it came at me. You're just putting him down because he's part Pitbull." She folded her arms and frowned at the man.

Emery, oblivious to those around him, poke a little finger through the cage and spoke quietly. "Hi, doggie. D'you want to be my new friend?" The dog stood up and moved out of the shadows of his cage, showing off his markings. He was all white with a light red brindle patch over his right eye that stopped just shy of his scrappy ear. The brindle markings started up at his shoulders again and moved down his legs, fading into white. Though he was skinny, he had muscles and a broad white chest. His nose was speckled pink and black and it seemed to move down to his lips.

The dog moved to the cage door and nudged Emery's hand before licking it. The boy giggled and caught everyone's attention. "What a ferocious beast," Jane deadpanned.

Emery looked up at his mothers and smiled brightly. "Mommy, Mamma, I want him." He said, looking back at the dog that was continuously licking the little hand that was sticking through the wires of his cage.

"I'm sorry, but—" The man went to speak, but Jane pulled him aside.

"Look, my kid wants the dog, we're getting the dog." She flashed her badge and smiled.

The man looked nervous and angry all at the same time, but nodded.

30 minutes later, Emery had a firm hold on a leash with the dog who he had deemed 'Flynn Rider', after his favorite character in a book Maura had read him. "Mommy, Mamma, Flynn Rider needs a new collar and a leash and bed and all kinds a stuff." Emery said, as he wrapped his arms around the dog's neck.

Flynn Rider wagged his stubby tail and licked Emery's face. It amazed both Jane and Maura the instant bond the two seemed to share. Flynn Rider was so gentle and easy, knowing how much bigger he was than Emery, and of course Emery wasn't one of those kids who grabbed and pulled at ears and fur.

Jane and Maura both smiled. "Okay, baby. We'll go to the pet store." Maura said, as she grabbed Emery's free hand and then Jaime's, Jane on the other side holding their daughter's free hand.

It was a Merry Christmas for one little boy and a lucky day for a dog on death row.


	6. Fighter

**Author's note: **_Ugh I should be updating Hear Me, and I do have part of it written but writing has been hard lately idk. I'm not even sure I like this but it's been nagging me for a bit so yeah here ya go. _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone except Emery and Jaime and Flynn

* * *

**Fighter**

It had been a rather slow day for Maura and after giving everything she could to help Jane, Frost and Korsak with their current case, she had told Jane she was going to head home and get dinner started. Jane had smiled and nodded, kissing her wife on the temple.

So now the honey blonde was walking toward her car when her phone went off. It took her a moment to dig through her purse to get it so she didn't bother looking at the caller ID lest she miss the call. "This is Dr. I-"

"_Mommy!_" The voice on the other end caught her off guard and she almost dropped her things. Neither of her children had called her that in a long time.

"Jaime?" She asked softly, heart already racing.

Jaime's breathing was hard and labored and you could hear the sob in her voice as she spoke once more. "M-mommy, I-I killed him oh…oh g…god." She said through a sob, already on the verge of hyperventilating.

Blood rushed to Maura's ears as she managed to make out her daughter's words but Jaime was already talking before Maura could respond.

"I—I d…din't m…mean it—it. I didn't-I didn't s…see him. Mo…mmy, I t-think I killed…h…im." By now the 16 year olds' breathing had turned into hyperventilating. "I—I c…can't—can't bre…athe, m-mommy!"

Maura worked to control her own breathing and tried not to jump to conclusions. "Jay, baby. Shhh. Inhale, hold it and let it out slowly, breathe, baby." She did as she instructed as her daughter followed suit.

Once Jaime was breathing better, Maura shoved her things in her car and hurried out the parking garage. "Now, tell me what happened? Where's your brother?"

"He's g-going to h-hate me so much, Mom. I killed his dog. I killed him!"

Maura tried not to let out a sigh of relief. Her son was okay, but apparently their dog wasn't. "Calm down, Jay. Don't get yourself worked up. Is Flynn breathing?"

There was a shuffle on the other end of the phone before Jaime spoke. "Y-yes but he's breathing real fast. I-I didn't mean to hit him, Mommy." She said sadly.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, baby. Don't move the dog, but pet his head and talk to him." Maura left out that the dog was probably going into shock.

Jaime sniffled before answering. "Okay." And she hung up.

Flynn Rider lay beside the still running car that Jaime had forgotten to cut off in her haste. She had gently pulled the Pitbull mix from under the car, his mismatched eyes wide.

The yelp and loud thump beneath the car as she backed out had caused Jaime's heart to drop to her stomach and immediately she felt like she was going to throw up. She'd barely just got her license and here she was running over her brother's dog, his best friend.

Looking down at the dog, she started to cry again, pulling his head gently into her lap. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know—I didn't know. P-Please d-don't die, please."

Flynn looked up at her, his eyes calm as he let out a deep sigh before he gently licked her hand, as if to say: _It's okay, I don't blame you. I still love you._ And it only served to make Jaime cry more. She leaned down and buried her face in the dog's neck, sobbing and quietly murmuring over and over, "Please don't die."

Jaime didn't register her mother pull up behind her or Tommy and Frankie right behind Maura. It wasn't until her mother ran her fingers over her daughter's back that Jamie looked up. "It wasn't your fault, sweetheart." Maura said gently.

Frankie turned off Jaime's car before both he and Tommy came up behind Maura and Jaime, giving them a moment. Maura looked behind her and nodded at the boys before pulling her daughter to her. "Let your uncles lift Flynn up and we'll take him to the vet, I've already called ahead."

Jaime gently set the dog's head back on the ground before she stood up on shaky legs with her mother. She watched as Tommy and Frankie laid down a small board beside the dog before each grabbed an end and lifted him up onto the board. Flynn let out a low growl but ultimately did nothing else. "Don't hurt him!" Jaime cried, a new wave of tears falling down her face.

Maura hugged her daughter to her and ran a hand through her hair. "Shh, it's okay, Jay." She murmured softly as the boys lifted the board up and set it in the back of Frankie's SUV.

When they all arrived at the Veterinary Hospital, Maura had called Jane on the way. She had explained the situation and asked that she pick up Emery from his after school job.

Tommy and Frankie had hugged their niece and sister-in-law before telling them both to call if they needed anything. Not long after, Jane and Emery entered the Vet's office. Both Maura and Jaime stood up, the latter having stopped crying but her face a mixture of anguish and fear.

Jane gave Maura a look but before anyone could say anything, Emery practically ran at his sister, face scrunched up in rage. "I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" He screamed and before he could reach Jaime who just stood there, wincing and waiting, Jane wrapped an arm around her son's waist and held him back.

"Emery!" Jane warned, but the boy paid her no attention, pulling against her. It surprised Jane at how strong he was.

"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE, I KNOW IT. YOU NEVER LIKED HIM. GOD DAMN IT, JAY! YOU'VE GOT SO MANY FRIENDS AND EVERYONE LIKES YOU, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE ONLY THING I HAD GOING FOR ME!" Emery finally stopped fighting and just sunk back into Jane's arms, his anger finally melting into tears. "He-he was my only friend, Jaime."

Maura and Jane were stunned at their son's outbursts. Never in his entire life had he ever shown so much hostility, so much anger. Emery was always the calm one, the one who easily forgave. The boy tried to fight back more tears, his chest heaving and his cheeks an angry red as he finally shook off Jane's touch and sunk into a chair on the far side of the room.

Jaime was just as stunned but she felt she had deserved it. She silently wished her Ma would have let him go, let him hit her if that's what he wanted. She was crying again as she turned away and sat back in her chair.

Maura looked at Jane before she made a move to talk to Emery but Jane shook her head and walked toward her, talking quietly. "He didn't mean any of that, he just needs to calm down." Maura looked pained at the thought of not being able to comfort him but nodded as she and Jane both moved to sit down.

The waiting room was filled with an uncomfortable silence until the doctor came out. Everyone stood up, hope and dread filling them to the brim.

"Flynn is doing okay," At this everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief. "And by okay I mean he has no internal bleeding and he's alert. We did X-rays and unfortunately, he's shattered a hip. He'll have to have two pins put in and the surgery is rather expensive." The doctor said softly.

Maura stepped up and smiled though it didn't reach her eyes. "Money is no object. We'll go ahead with the surgery. Can my son see him now?" She looked over at Emery who had tears in his eyes that he was trying to wipe away without anyone noticing.

The doctor looked over at the boy before nodding. "Of course. He'll stay here overnight and we'll do the surgery tomorrow and so long as there are no complications and he is eating, he can go home. He will need help going to the bathroom, though." Maura nodded as she listened to the doctor's instructions while Emery slowly moved past them all but not before giving his sister a sorrowful look. She nodded and looked down.

As Emery entered the room that his faithful canine was in, he smiled sadly. Flynn lifted his head and his stubby tail started to wag. He wanted to get up and off the table he was on but a nurse stood by and held on to his back end. She smiled at the boy and looked down at the dog. "I trust you'll keep him still?" She asked, knowing the kid probably wanted some time alone. Emery nodded as he came up to the table and ran a hand over Flynn's head. "Call me when you leave, please. My name is Sarah."

Emery waited for the young nurse to leave before he wrapped his arms around the big dog's neck and sniffled. "Hey boy, you're gonna be okay." He said softly, fingers playing with his scrappy ear and smiling when the dog let out a low playful growl as if to say: _Of course I am. Takes a lot to do me in._

Emery chuckled and wiped away a few stray tears and Flynn licked the side of his face, his mismatched eyes soft and calm. "They're gonna keep ya over night, okay? And I'll be back tomorrow with mom to get you and we'll go home. Don't worry." He promised. "You be good for everyone, okay?" Flynn made a noise that seemed to be one of disgruntlement, but he nudged Emery's hand with his wet nose and licked it.

"Good boy. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Emery sighed and then looked up at the other end of the room, clearing his throat and calling for the young nurse. Sarah reappeared and smiled at the boy.

"We'll take good care of him." She said as Emery nodded and turned to leave.

Emery hadn't spoken to anyone since they left the Vet's office, making everyone anxious. Maura wanted to talk to him, but Jane told her to leave him be. He and Jaime needed to work it out on their own. In the end, it was Jaime who approached first, knocking on his slightly cracked door warily.

There was a sigh before Emery spoke. "Come in."

Jaime entered the room slowly to see her younger brother lying in his bed, book in hand. "Emery?" She waited for the boy to lower his book and sit up. "I-I didn't mean to…" Jaime finally blurted out, running a hand through honey blonde hair. "I didn't know he had gotten out and I was just—I was backing out slowly and then—and then I hear him yelp and I just I started crying and—Emery I'm sorry. I don't hate him. I would never—"

Emery stood up, cutting off his sister's ramblings. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just…scared and mad and I didn't mean it. I know you didn't do it on purpose. I was just lashing out. I apologize." He held out his hand as if to shake but Jaime was already throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight, a sob of relief escaping her lips.

"I thought you were going to hate me." She cried into his neck.

Emery stiffened at first before hugging his sister back and sighing. "I could never hate you. You're my sister." He pulled back and smiled at her and she smiled back, wiping away a few tears.

A few months later, Flynn was starting to walk on his own again, although he had mastered running without even using his bad leg. He was still just as playful and happy as before. It had honestly surprised the whole family since Flynn was almost 13 years old but he had the energy of a puppy.

Jaime and Emery were friends again and she helped take care of Flynn when he wasn't able to walk, alternating potty breaks with her brother. She still hadn't touched her car yet but everyone was slowly coaxing her back into it.


End file.
